El Agua y el Hielo Forman La Nieve
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: *AU* Juvia siempre no le han gustado las celebraciones de la época navideña por el siempre hecho de no tener familia. Se anima a ir a una fiesta organizada por su mejor amiga Lucy Heartfilia donde se encuentra al joven pelinegro de quien está enamorada. Allá ocurrían algunas cosas, una posible decepción y una declaración.


Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

_UNIVERSO ALTERNO… Juvia siempre no le han gustado las celebraciones de la época navideña por el siempre hecho de no tener familia. Se anima a ir a una fiesta organizada por su mejor amiga Lucy Heartfilia donde se encuentra al joven pelinegro de quien está enamorada. Allá ocurrían algunas cosas, una posible decepción y una declaración. –Gruvia–_

_**-_ Agua + Hielo = Nieve. _-**_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

– _Se dice que el agua combinado con el hielo da resultado la nieve –_

– _Ellos dos son compatibles y a la vez no debido a las circunstancias –_

– _Pero eso puede cambiar tarde o temprano –_

**L**as clases habían terminado en la Academia Fairy Tail, era conocida por ser unas de las Academias que daban un rendimiento escolar medio, no como las Academias de alto rendimiento escolar como lo que es Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus, pero había algo que ellos quizás no sobrepasarían a Fairy Tail. Que todos eran unidos, se consideraban una familia unida, nakamas unidos en las buenas y en las malas sin importar lo que pasara.

Lucy Heartfilia era miembro de esa Academia, estaba en estos momentos repartiendo invitaciones a todos a una fiesta que ella organizaría en Noche Buena en su departamento. Irían sus amigos de suma confianza, los eligió bien ya que no podía invitar a toda la Academia. Estaba caminando por el corredor junto a una hermosa pelirroja, ambas sonriendo esperando a que iniciara el periodo vacacional y lo mejor de todo la fiesta.

— ¿Quiénes faltan en la lista Erza? — preguntaba la rubia mirando a su amiga quien traía un par de hojas en una tabla y con una lapicera a la mano.

— Veamos… — comenzó a ver la lista.

_Página 1 de 2._

_- Natsu Dragneel [_✓_]_

_- Gray Fullbuster [_✓_]_

_- Erza Scarlet [_✓_]_

_- Lissana Strauss [_✓_]_

_- Levy MacGarden [_✓_]_

_- Gajeel RedFox [_✓_]_

_- Cana Alberona [_✓_]_

_- Wendy Marvell [_✓_]_

_- Mirajane Strauss [_✓_]_

_- Juvia Loxar [__**…**__]_

_- Loke [_✓_]_

— Por lo que veo falta únicamente Juvia ya que la otra lista esta completada, pero no la hemos visto en toda la mañana. — dijo la Scarlet. — Ojala que quiera asistir, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué se muestra decaída en estas fechas? — miro a su amiga. — Tú debes saber algo, ambas son mejores amigas así que tú tienes que saber algo de la vida de Juvia.

— Veras es muy complicado para ella, siendo su mejor amiga me he dado cuenta del dolor que siente cada vez que viene este periodo navideño. Todos sabemos que en Navidad las familias están siempre unidas. A Juvia no le gusta hablar del tema… la cuestión es que ella fue abandonada en un Orfanato…

— ¿En un orfanato? — Erza detuvo su andar al igual que la rubia quine mostrada una mirada triste. — ¿Que paso con sus padres?

— Al parecer sus padres eran unos irresponsables por el simple hecho de haberla abandonado allí en la puerta de ese lugar. Juvia odia la lluvia y casualmente ese día estaba lloviendo por la noche.

— Pobre Juvia…

— Tienes razón y ella siempre se entristece en estas fechas… siempre se la pasa en su departamento sola sin nadie a su lado. Aun a pesar de tratar de animarla y estar con ella no quiere.

— Al menos deberíamos convencerla, tiene que dejar atrás ese hecho… Juvia me agrada bastante y quiero hacer algo por ella. — dijo la Escarlata decidida. — Juvia es una nakama por la cual vale luchar para que sea feliz.

— Erza… — dijo Lucy emocionada, sinceramente tenia suerte de tener una gran amiga como Erza Scarlet alias "Titania".

Lucy recordó aquel día donde Erza había defendido a Juvia de unos tipos que la cuestionaban por ser antes parte de la Academia Phantom Lord, antigua Academia rival de Fairy Tail desde que ambas se fundaron. Realmente Erza era increíble.

— Vamos a buscarla… — dijo la pelirroja y ambas comenzaron a correr por el pasillo en busca de la chica Loxar.

**#_.-**-._#**

Una chica de cabellos celestes que caían sobre sus hombros y atrás de su espalda iba caminando rumbo a la piscina donde allí empezaría su práctica de natación. Cuando atravesó las puertas, noto que algunas compañeras suyas ya habían llegado con sus trajes de baño escolares ya puestos.

— Buen día amigas… — saludo amablemente dejando sus cosas en un rincón junto a las demás bolsas de sus amigas.

— Hola Juvia ¿preparada? — pregunto una joven de cabellos negros. — ¿Y Lucy?

— Debe estar en alguna parte de la Academia. — sonrio al momento de acercarse. — Creo que me pareció verla con Erza-san.

— Bien, chicas debemos empezar. — decía la profesora ordenando ir a las filas. — Juvia-san será mejor que te vistas.

— De acuerdo…

— Chicas yo debo retirarme así que ustedes quédense a practicar.

— Si…

Juvia fue al rincón que había entre las gradas y la pared de abajo, para recoger su bolsa y vestirse.

— ¡Juvia…! — escucho la voz de Lucy arriba, dando a entender que iba subiendo las gradas, pero esta no podía verla desde donde estaba. — Rayos ¿en donde se ha metido?

— ¿Estás segura que está aquí Lucy? — pregunto una voz masculina haciendo que Juvia se sobresaltara un poco.

— Tiene que estar aquí, a esta hora le toca su práctica a la hermosa Juvia… — decía otra voz masculina.

— Creo que aun no ha llegado. — se reconocía la voz de Erza.

Lucy acompañada de Erza, un pelinegro y un pelinaranja se habían sentado en las gradas en busca de la joven de cabellos celestes, pero este era el lugar que frecuentaba por sus prácticas.

— ¿Gray-sama? — susurro Juvia bajito para no ser escuchada, y empezó a escuchar una conversación de ambos chicos que acompañaban a las dos jóvenes.

— No puedo creer que no te interese Juvia… — decía uno de ellos.

— ¿D-De que hablas Loke? — hablo el pelinegro algo nervioso. — Juvia únicamente es una compañera de clase.

— Compañera… — dijo Juvia bajando la mirada. — _¿Eso realmente sientes por Juvia, Gray-sama?_

— Pero Gray, ella es una de las chicas más hermosas que hay en Fairy Tail. La verdad estás perdiendo la oportunidad… — decía Loke animando a su amigo. — Ella aun a pesar de ser tímida, es una gran chica por la cual uno valdría la pena luchar, ella merece ser amada profundamente y ser protegida por alguien y he notado que el mejor candidato para ello eres tú.

— Lastima que ella sea de Phantom… — Gray Fullbuster había recargado su cabeza con la mano mirando a las jóvenes nadar.

Escucharon unos pasos al lado de las gradas y ambos chicos se sorprendieron al ver a Juvia con su pequeña mochila negra y con su cabello ocultando sus ojos, camino sin decir nada hacia la joven encargada de la practica diciéndole algo para despues irse.

— ¡Juvia espera…! — Lucy la había detectado y había corrido para salir del salón dejando a los demás atrás, cuando iba por el pasillo vio a su mejor amiga caminar lentamente. — ¡Juvia…! — la tomo de la mano y la hizo girar para ver a su amiga. — ¿Estás bien? — noto la mirada decaída de ella.

— Lucy-san… Juvia está bien. Solamente está cansada y quiere irse a casa. — sonrio la chica débilmente. — ¿Se te ofrece algo?

— Veras… planeo una fiesta y quiero que vengas… no me gusta pensar el hecho que estés sola en estas fechas. Debes olvidar eso y seguir adelante. Yo quiero verte feliz Juvia… — Lucy había tomado las manos de su amiga. — Quiero que esa hermosa sonrisa tuya vuelva.

— Lucy-san sabes que a Juvia no le gustan esas celebraciones… tú ya sabes el porqué. — dijo suavemente deshaciéndose del agarre de la Heartfilia. — No insistas a Juvia…

— Juvia por favor… además Gray también ira.

— ¿Gray-sama? — miro los orbes chocolate de la rubia y se sonrojo un poco. — No creo que Juvia deba…

— Piénsalo Juvia… — le dio la invitación. — Te dejare ir para que tengas tu espacio, pero recuerda que yo siempre estaré para ti. Realmente me haría feliz que fueras a la fiesta… si vas me sentiré bien y si no pues la verdad te entenderé. — comenzó a alejarse dejando a Juvia sola. — Nos veremos Juvia…

La antigua estudiante de Phantom había mirado la invitación de su amiga Lucy y siguió caminando para irse a casa, ya quería llegar para poder descansar de todo lo que había pasado este día. Había llegado a su departamento, para dejar sus cosas en el bonito sofá blanco que tenía allí, se sentó en este para doblar sus piernas y abrazarlas.

_Juvia Loxar tu siempre serás una estudiante de Phantom, así que no creas que te aceptaremos fácilmente, no sabemos con certeza en qué momento vuelvas a hacer algo en contra de Fairy Tail…_

_¿Cómo pudieron aceptar a dos de Phantom Lord?..._

_¡Estoy en total desacuerdo!_

_Lástima que ella sea de Phantom…_

Recordaba cuando al principio era parte de su antigua Academia Phantom Lord, ella era una de los estudiantes consentidos del Director José Porla, creando así el equipo "Element 4" Liderado por Gajeel Redfox, la Academia y Fairy Tail tuvo muchos pleitos y al final Phantom Lord fue clausurado, Juvia junto a Gajeel fueron aceptados como estudiantes gracias al Director Makarov, pero sufrían la indiferencia de todos por lo que paso en el pasado.

Estaba muy agradecida con Erza por haberla defendido, y también a su amado Gray quien también la había defendido y por algo se había enamorado de él, pero su amor no era correspondido ya que Gray apenas sabía que existía. Pero la verdad ella no creía que hasta la fecha Gray dijera algo como "_Lastima que ella sea de Phantom" _Realmente ella no esperaba eso.

— No importa en qué Academia este… Juvia siempre pertenecerá a Phantom. — unas finas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y ella no hizo nada para secarlas o eliminarlas de su lindo rostro.

Miro la invitación y la abrió para ver que decía y noto que aparte Lucy había escrito una carta para ella. — ¿Lucy-san? — comenzó a leer la carta.

"_Juvia realmente me haría muy feliz que vinieras y así dejar atrás todo lo que te pasa especialmente en esta fechas, eres mi mejor amiga y quiero verte feliz porque te ves más hermosa con una sonrisa que con una mirada de tristeza"._

"_He notado que siempre que estas triste tratas de camuflar ese rostro con una sonrisa, así que no tienes que excusarte y yo tampoco tengo que meterme porque sé que es asunto personal tuyo, pero no me gusta verte así"._

"_También me he dado cuenta de algo, se perfectamente que estas enamorada de Gray y lo has demostrado y lo que me ha enojado es que el no te tome en cuenta pero ¿sabes qué? Con la ayuda de Loke he descubierto que Gray en parte si está muy interesado en ti pero no quiere aceptarlo"._

"_Eso es lo típico de el por ser Tsundere –cosa que se han dado cuenta casi toda la Academia– pero puede que tengas una gran oportunidad y esa seria en la fiesta. Así que tienes que ir a toda costa por favor"._

"_Si piensas ir entonces allá nos veremos, piénsalo bien Juvia._

_Atte: Lucy Heartfilia._

Juvia dio una sonrisa y sus mejillas estaban algo encendidas por el comentario de su amiga. _Te ves más hermosa con una sonrisa que con una mirada triste._

— Lucy. — sonrio y limpio aquellas lagrimas e ir a su cuarto para dormir con la intención de descansar bien, el día de mañana seria la fiesta y se decidió por ir.

**#_.-**-._#**

Lucy estaba preocupada ya que Juvia no había asistido al último día de clases para iniciar el periodo vacacional. Se sintió un poco culpable porque pensaba que tal vez darle esa carta a su mejor amiga no era buena idea.

— ¿No te contesta? — pregunto la de cabellos escarlatas sentada junto a ella en los pupitres del aula.

— No… ya le he marcado a su celular como 10 veces y no responde. — dijo algo decaída. — Al parecer este año también piensa estar sola.

— ¿Quién piensa estar sola este año? — Gray inesperadamente llego junto con Natsu y Loke con sus maletines en la mano.

— De Juvia, me preocupa que no haya venido y que no responde a mis llamadas. — respondió la rubia. — Eso quiere decir que no hoy a la fiesta.

— Oye Lucy ¿a a que te referías cuando dijiste que Juvia estará sola de nuevo este año? — respondió el pelinegro interesado, algo que noto Loke solamente quien lo veía con una sonrisa y de reojo.

— Veras… — tanto Lucy como Erza comenzaban a relatar todo acerca de la vida de Juvia.

— Entonces Juvia… — Gray se sentó en un pupitre y analizar todo. — _Todos estos años ha estado realmente sola…_

— Al menos lo intente… — Lucy tomo sus cosas y tanto ella como Erza se levantaron. — Erza y yo iremos a mi casa a preparar todo, así que los veremos más tarde. — ambas se fueron dejando a los jóvenes solos, eran los únicos que quedaban en el aula.

— Realmente Juvia si ha sufrido mucho… — Natsu llevo sus brazos atrás de su cuello. — Lo del abandono en el orfanato, vivir en soledad, ser cuestionada por ser de Phantom, la indiferencia de Gray…

— ¿De qué hablas tarado? — el Fullbuster se levanto y lo tomo del cuello de su prenda, pero Natsu no hizo nada por soltarse.

— ¿No me digas que no lo sabes idiota? No sé si decírtelo bien… Juvia está realmente enamorada de ti y tú únicamente lo que haces es no prestarle atención. Y una cosa más… aun a pesar de que lo has escuchado muchas veces de parte de las chicas te lo diré nuevamente. Le debes la vida a Juvia…

— ¿Tu también?

— Es verdad Gray… Juvia salvo tu vida aquella vez. — se metió Loke con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Aquella vez? — miro a ambos con confusión.

— En el incidente con los estudiantes de Grime Heart. Hubo una chica que iba a matarte a sangre fría, pero Juvia la detuvo siendo ella quien recibiera demasiadas heridas físicas, al parecer ella nunca te dijo lo ocurrido.

— ¿R-Realmente ella hizo eso por mi?

— Si y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verte con bien. — finalizo Natsu. — Admítelo Gray, tu amas a Juvia.

— Natsu…

— Y no digas que no porque si no… no mostrarías interés en ella y todo lo que haces cuando se trata de ella.

— ¿De qué…?

— Como la vez en que te mostraste muy obvio cuando tu "hermano" Lyon trato de cortejarla… moviste hilos para que ambos no estuvieran juntos. — menciono el chico alias Salamander.

— Realmente nunca creí que Gray fuera un Tsundere… — lamento Loke casi bromeando.

— ¡L-Loke…! — dijo algo sonrojado tomando sus cosas. — Me adelanto, tengo que irme rápido a casa.

— ¿Crees que lo entienda? — el joven de cabello anaranjado miro al pelirrosa.

— Ojala que si o le parto su cara de cubo. — Natsu ya tenía empuñado el puño.

**#_.-**-._#**

Por su parte Gray había ya llegado su departamento cerrando la puerta y dejando sus cosas en la mesa, los rayos del ocaso estaban por su ventana y se quedo observándolos por un tanto de tiempo. La fiesta seria a las 8:00 de la noche y debía arreglarse para ir inmediatamente.

Pero durante el proceso, recordó nuevamente las palabras de Natsu y Loke.

_En el incidente que tuvimos con los estudiantes de Grime Heart. Hubo una chica que iba a matarte a sangre fría, pero Juvia la detuvo siendo ella quien recibiera demasiadas heridas físicas, al parecer ella nunca te dijo lo ocurrido._

_Y no digas que no porque si no… no mostrarías interés en ella y todo lo que haces cuando se trata de ella._

_¡Gray-sama! _— _de repente la imagen de aquella chica de cabellos celestes apareció en sus pensamientos. _

— Juvia… — susurro mientras se miraba al espejo. — Quizás Natsu y Loke tienen razón…

**#_.-**-._#**

El departamento estaba a punto de reventar al haber tanta gente en su hogar, pero al parecer la gente disfrutaba de la fiesta. Lucy y sus amigos estaban en una mesa disfrutando de los aperitivos y las bebidas.

— ¡Realmente buena idea de festejar Noche Buena…! — decía Natsu animado tomando a grandes tragos.

— Buena fiesta Lucy… — felicito "Titania".

— Que bueno que les gustara…

Escucho el timbre y fue a ver quién era, cuando abrió la puerta vio que era su mejor amiga.

— Lucy… — susurro ella sonriendo mientras Lucy miraba el cómo venia vestida. Traía una falda color crema que le llegaba a un poco arriba de la rodilla, unas botas marrones largas y de arriba una gabardina azul cielo. Su cabello lo tenía suelto dejando un mechón por encima de cada hombro.

— ¡J-Juvia que bonita te ves! — la abrazo haciendo que su amiga celeste se sonrojara un poco. — Me alegro mucho que hayas venido. — le sonrio y vio que Juvia le correspondió. — Ven… pasa.

Lucy llevo a Juvia en la mesa donde estaba ella y sus amigos, noto que faltaba Gray quien aun no llegaba.

— Al fin viniste tonto… — decía Natsu al poco rato en aquel momento donde Gray llego a la fiesta.

— G-Gray-sama… — hablo Juvia algo sonrojada.

— Juvia… — también la miro por unos segundos.

— ¡Juvia…! — llego aquella mujer castaña. — Ven, vamos con los demás. —

— Como digas Cana-san. — Juvia se fue con la castaña y ambas se reunieron con Mirajane, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy y Loke.

— ¿Ya lo pensaste Gray? — le pregunto Loke.

— Si…

Durante el transcurso de la fiesta, Juvia noto que Gray estaba muy distraído con sus amigos y se sintió algo celosa al ver que se llevaba súper bien con su amiga Lucy y Erza. Al parecer el estaba bien sin ella presente, se sintió mal y decidió ir a la terraza de arriba. Como el departamento de Lucy era el último piso pues poseía una terraza que daba una vista espectacular de toda la ciudad.

Miro lo bonita que era la ciudad adornada por muchas luces coloridas y noto que en el centro también había muchas fiestas para la llegada de la navidad. Se sentía algo bien, pero no podía olvidar aquella tristeza que la atormentaba cada año por causa de ese abandono. Cerró los ojos y coloco sus manos encima de aquel pequeño balcón sintiendo la brisa del viento rozándola delicadamente.

— Es mejor regresar a casa ahora… — dijo algo decaída dispuesta a marcharse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo sola en este lugar?

Esa voz hizo que se sobresaltara y giro para ver al Fullbuster quien a miraba algo preocupado. — G-Gray-sama…

— ¿Te encuentras bien…? — se acerco un poco haciendo que ella acrecentara su sonrojo.

— H-Hai… Juvia está bien, solo quería estar sola un momento.

— Ya veo… Lucy me conto sobre tu vida. — eso sorprendió a la joven. — Me alegro al ver que estas aquí divirtiéndote con los demás.

— Juvia también se alegra… — hablo aun con su sonrojo, pero hablando tiernamente aun pesar de que los nervios la comían poco a poco.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y al final la Loxar rompió eso inmediatamente. — Juvia tiene que marcharse…

— Espera… — se atrevió a tomarla de la mano para evitar que se fuera así nada más. — ¿Segura que estas bien?

— Si… perfectamente.

Gray ya no quiso decir nada y la dejo ir para despues ser él quien viera toda la ciudad. — Gray-sama… — el no volteo, pero si escucho a la joven. — Juvia siempre… lo amara…

— ¿Qué? — el volteo rápidamente y vio que ella ya no estaba. — ¡J-Juvia espera…!

Cuando bajo no la vio y comenzó a buscarla por todo el extenso departamento e incluso en los baños, pero nada.

**#_.-**-._#**

Juvia había corrido lo que podía para estar lo suficientemente lejos de donde estaba la fiesta de Lucy, se detuvo para recuperar el aire y despues ver el camino que había tomado para ir hasta donde estaba.

— Juvia se canso demasiado… — dijo tomando aire y despues recuperar la respiración. Vio que estaba cerca de la torre de Tokio y dio una pequeña sonrisa. — Habían dicho que habría un gran árbol de Navidad cerca de la torre de Tokio, Juvia ira a dar un vistazo aprovechando la ocasión. — llevo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos de su abrigo y comenzó a caminar con más tranquilidad.

Cuando llego se impresiono al ver a mucha gente mirando el inmenso árbol de Navidad. Juvia estaba maravillada con él, era enorme y adornado con muchas luces y adornos, se veía muy hermoso.

Se cerco un poco más sin dejar de ver el árbol enorme… se sentía muy bien y estaba agradecida con Lucy por haberla invitado y así poder despejarse un poco, ya no sentía muy mal esta vez.

— Juvia quisiera compartir este momento con…

— ¿Conmigo?

Escucho esa voz detrás de ella y cuando volteo miro a Gray sorprendida. ¿Cómo fue que Gray dio con ella?

— G-Gray-sama ¿Cómo me encontró…?

— Le pregunte a Lucy a donde te habías ido, ella no sabía pero menciono algo de que siempre habías querido ver un árbol de navidad grande y recordé que aquí habría uno. — respondió acercándose a ella y atreverse a tomarla de la mano. — Repite lo que dijiste…

— ¿A qué se refiere? — se puso muy nerviosa al tener contacto con el Fullbuster.

— Lo que me dijiste antes de irte de la terraza, quiero escucharlo nuevamente. — dijo mirándola fijamente sin pestañear.

— J-Juvia pues… Juvia lo… ama Gray-sama.

Esas palabras bastaron para Gray y la abrazo fuertemente. —Yo también…

— ¿Qué? — dijo sin creerlo todavía. — ¿Gray-sama quiere a Juvia?

— No te quiero Juvia, yo te amo… — la apretó más a su cuerpo provocando que la chica temblara de la emoción. — Pero al principio no estaba muy seguro de estos sentimientos… pero comencé a tener interés en ti cuando nos conocimos en aquel momento donde Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord estaban en pleitos.

— Gray-sama…

— Perdón si alguna vez te lastime… — se disculpo también dando referencia a lo que dijo el otro día en la piscina. _Lástima que sea de Phantom._

— Ya no es necesario que diga eso Gray-sama. Juvia se siente bien. — Juvia sonrio y ambos se separaron pero la unión no se había roto ya que tenían sus manos entrelazadas. Juvia miraba a Gray viéndolo muy apuesto, traía unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta del mismo color. — ¿Gray-sama? — noto que el deshizo el agarre para sacar algo de sus ropas.

— Toma… — le extendió una pequeña caja alargada envuelta en papel azul celeste y un pequeño moño de azul rey.

— Gray-sama n-no era necesario que usted… — ella lo recibió en sus manos y miro al joven.

— Ábrelo… — le sonrio y ella obedeció.

Cuando la Loxar lo abrió vio que era un hermoso collar plateado donde había una piedra en forma de copo de nieve, era precioso y le había fascinado, pero vio que era algo costoso.

— Gray-sama Juvia no puede aceptar un obsequio tan caro…

Gray tomo el collar y se lo puso para despues tomarla de las manos. — Acéptalo Juvia, es mi regalo de navidad para ti.

— P-Pero Juvia no preparo nada para darte… — se sintió muy apenada y se sonrojo agachando la mirada.

— Bésame…

— ¿Qué? — ella se sonrojo bastante. — ¿Qué dijo Gray-sama?

— Al menos quiero un beso tuyo… lo tomare como un regalo de navidad. — se acerco mas a ella tomándola de la cintura.

— G-Gray-sama… — ella tímidamente junto su frente con la de él y comenzó a acercarse a sus labios poco a poco para que ambos se unieran en un profundo beso.

Fue tierno y duradero para que se separaran por la falta de aliento y juntar sus frentes nuevamente. — Juvia… eres adorable.

— ¿Q-Que dice Gray-sama? — ya estaba demasiado nerviosa, no lo podía evitar.

Gray sonrio nuevamente y la tomo de la mano para que ambos comenzaran a caminar por las calles de la gran ciudad, rumbo al departamento de la chica.

— ¿Gray-sama? — Juvia noto que ya estaban en su hogar. — Creo que es el momento de despedirnos ¿no?

— Tal vez… — la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso corto, pero significativo.

— ¿Q-Que hizo Gray-sama? — ella llevo sus manos a la cara tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

— ¿Acaso no le puedo dar un beso a mi novia…? — la miro divertido, realmente le gustaba ver a Juvia así.

— ¿D-Dijo que Juvia era su novia? ¡Gray-sama…! — se lanzo hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente estando sumamente feliz.

— Mañana pasare temprano por ti… — le acaricio la mejilla por un largo tiempo. — Así que descansa…

— C-Claro… — ella sonrio tiernamente se despidieron con un largo beso para que el Fullbuster se fuera.

A la mañana siguiente Juvia despertó con una sonrisa en sus labios y miro el reloj marcando las 9:00 de la mañana, se levanto y decidió tomarse un baño y arreglarse, se miro al espejo y espero la llegada de Gray.

Cuando tocaron el timbre, creyó que era su amado Gray-sama, pero cuando abrió la puerta alguien la abrazo fuertemente.

— ¡Juvia…! — era la rubia quien la abrazo estando emocionada. Juvia también noto a Erza y Natsu.

— Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Venimos a verte…

— Lucy, se que eres su mejor amiga pero me pongo celoso cuando la abrazas así. — escucharon otra voz y vieron que era Gray con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

— ¿Celoso? — pregunto Lucy divertida. — ¿Ahora no me dejaras estar con mi mejor amiga Gray? — lo reto la rubia divertida.

— Tómalo como quieras, pero ahora les diré que me pongo celoso cuando alguien que no sea yo esta abrazando a mi NOVIA… — se lo dijo a Lucy en la cara.

— Buena esa Gray… — por esta vez lo animo Natsu.

— Si nos disculpan, Juvia y yo tenemos cosas que hacer y lugares a donde ir… — la tomo de la mano y la jalo suavemente para que ambos se fueran de la vista del grupo de amigos.

Gray la llevo a desayunar y fueron a ver una película e ir al centro de patinaje, donde fue Juvia quien le enseño a patinar al Fullbuster, pero no hubo buenos resultados.

— Gray-sama… — Juvia lo miro sonrojada. — Gracias por amar a Juvia… y Feliz Navidad.

— Juvia… — la tomo del mentón para que lo viera. — Siempre estaré contigo… pase lo que pase. En las buenas y en las malas. También te deseo Feliz Navidad y espero… que a partir de ahora estemos juntos todas las Navidades posibles.

— Juvia también estará al lado de Gray-sama… — le dio un pequeño beso y ambos continuaron su travesía ahora rumbo al centro comercial. Juvia se sentía muy feliz al saber que su amor fue correspondido por aquel a quien amaba desde mucho tiempo cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Y Gray puso en claro aquellos confusos sentimientos que sentía por Juvia y se sentía bien al saber que ella estaba feliz a su lado. Iba a hacerla más feliz de lo que ya era y nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a separarlos.

_Juvia representaba el agua cristalina y sus rasgos celestes lo daban a entender, Gray era como el mismo Hielo, frió y abrasador. Al juntarlos se podría considerar que hacían un gran trabajo para dar lugar a la hermosa nieve blanca. _

**.**

* * *

_-_ Fin _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

* * *

_._

**Espero que todos tengan una feliz Navidad y también un buen Año Nuevo, empezar bien el nuevo año con buenas vibras y siempre con la cabeza en alto por aquellos obstáculos que tendremos más adelante.**

**Cuídense mucho y haber cuando nos veremos.**

**Ja-ne!**

**Atte: Maleny.**


End file.
